ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bio-Fusion XD: Worlds Collide
Bio-Fusion XD: Worlds Collide is an ideal fanfiction series created by Billy2009. Its follows the characters from Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Transformers, Street Fighters, Trollhunters, The Powerpuff Girls, The Incredibles, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10, Kim Possible, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Megas XLR, Steven Universe, Gargoyles, G.I. Joe, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Invincible, American Dragon: Jake Long, The Tick, Wander over Yonder, and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. SYNOPSIS: When CHARACTERS: HEROES: * Justice Avengers ** Steven Rogers/Captain America ** Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Thor Odinson ** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman ** Bruce Wayne/Batman ** Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman ** Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern ** Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp ** Barry Allen/Flash ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter ** Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow ** Dinah Lance/Black Canary ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Robbie Reynolds & Martin Stein/Firestorm ** Ulthoon/John Smith/Red Tornado ** Vision ** Zatanna Zatara ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk ** Greer Grant/Tigra ** Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man ** Ray Plamer/Atom ** Dane Whitman/Black Knight ** Katar Hol/Carter Hall/Hawkman ** Shayera Hol/Shiera Hall/Hawkwoman ** Mari McCabe/Vixen ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel ** Simon Williams/Wonder Man ** Billy Baston/Shazam ** Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light ** Walter Newell/Stingray * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Ultra Magnus ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet ** Ironhide ** Jazz ** Elita-One ** Jetfire ** Arcee ** Dinobots *** Grimlock *** Slug *** Sludge *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Slash ** Sideswipe ** Sunstreaker ** Grappler ** Chromia ** Inferno ** Firestar ** Powerglide ** Aerialbots *** Superion **** Silverbolt **** Air Raid **** Fireflight **** Slingshot **** Skydive ** Technobots *** Computron **** Scattershot **** Lightspeed **** Strafe **** Nosecone **** Afterburner ** Protectobots *** Defensor **** Hot Spot **** Streetwise **** First Aid **** Blades **** Groove ** Windblade ** Blurr ** Brawn ** Prowl ** Hot Shot ** Wheeljack ** Red Alert ** Hound ** Hot Rod ** Strongarm ** Longarm ** Firestar ** Minerva ** Builderbots *** Wedge *** Hightower *** Quickmix *** Heavy Lord *** Spin-Out *** Hoist ** Trailbreaker ** Mirage ** Skids ** Mudflap ** Beachcomber ** Windcharger ** Cosmos ** Seaspary ** Warpath ** Wreckers *** Impactor *** Springer *** Broadside *** Sandstorm *** Topspin *** Pyro *** Roadbuster *** Rotorstorm *** Twin Twist ** Perceptor ** Blaster *** Steeljaw *** Rewind *** Eject *** Ramhorn * G.I. Joe ** * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** * Plumbers ** Ben Tennyson/Ben 10 *** Heatblast *** Wildmutt *** Diamondhead *** XLR8 *** Grey Matter *** Four Arms *** Stinkfly *** Ripjaws *** Upgrade *** Ghostfreak *** Cannonbolt *** Wildvine *** Spitter *** Buzzshock *** Arctiguana *** Biltzwolfer *** Snare-oh *** Frankenstrike *** Upchuck *** Ditto *** Eye Guy *** Way Big *** Feedback *** Swampfire *** Echo Echo *** Humungousaur *** Jetray *** Big Chill *** Chromastone *** Brianstorm *** Spidermonkey *** Goop *** Alien X *** Lodestar *** Rath *** Nanomach *** Water Hazard *** AmpFibian *** Armordillo *** Terraspin *** NRG *** Fasttrack *** ChamAlien *** Eatle *** Clockwork *** Jury Rigg *** Shocksquatch *** Bloxx *** Gravattack *** Crashhopper *** Ball Weevil *** Pesky Dust *** Kickin Hawk *** Toepick *** Astrodactyl *** Bullfrag *** Atomix *** Gutrot *** Whampire *** Gax *** Tenten *** Overflow *** Shock Rock *** Decagon Vreedle *** Sandbox *** Sheelhead *** Ventrilosquid ** Gwen Tennyson ** Kevin Levin ** Max Tennyson ** Rook Blonko * Powerpuff Girls ** Blossom ** Bubbles ** Buttercup * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Leonard ** Michelangelo ** Donatello ** Raphael * * * * * * ANTAGONISTS: * Masters of Injustice ** * Decepticons ** * Cobra ** * Hydra ** * A.I.M. ** * * * * * * * * RECURRING: * CHAPTERS: CHAPTER ONE: CHAPTER TWO: CHAPTER THREE: CHAPTER FOUR: TRIVIA: * Category:Billy2009 Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover series Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:The Incredibles Category:Street Fighter Category:Trollhunters Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Gargoyles Category:Steven Universe Category:Transformers Category:G.I.. Joe Category:G.I. Joe Category:Kim Possible Category:Ben 10 Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The Tick Category:The Powerpuff Girls